fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 27
right Onbekende locatie, het jaar 1733. Orabelle draaide zich met een schok om toen ze het angstaanjagende gebrul hoorde. Ook vulde een helderrood licht de lucht, maar ze wist niet waar het vandaan kwam. Ze wist helemaal niet wat het geluid veroorzaakte, maar ze wist dat het niets goeds kon betekenen. Dus draaide ze zich weer om en begon ze dieper het doolhof in te rennen. Tijdens het rennen werd ze opengereten door de scherpe doorns. Ze voelde delen van haar vulling uit de scheuren kruipen en op de grond vallen. De linzen maakten een tikkend geluid. Plots verdween de grond onder haar voeten en na een korte val door de lucht plonsde ze in water. Ze begreep helemaal niet wat het water hier deed, middenin een doolhof, maar wel wist ze dat ze er zo snel mogelijk uit moest voor ze zwaar zou worden door al het water dat via de scheuren haar lichaam binnen kroop. Plots doordrong een helderwit licht de donkerheid van het water en op die manier wist Orabelle de oppervlakte terug te vinden. Eenmaal boven water spetterde ze naar de oever en even later klauterde ze druipnat terug het grindpad op. Ze vroeg zich af waar het licht vandaan kwam, maar op die vraag kreeg ze al gauw antwoord. Cornelius stond voor haar, zijn hand uitstekend, vleugels wit en stralend. Meteen realiseerde ze zich dat hij sowieso het doolhof uit kon vliegen en dus ook de anderen kon vinden. 'Cornelius!' riep ze uit.'Hemel, geweldig dat je me hebt gevonden!' 'Ja, ik hoop dat we gauw de anderen ook kunnen opsporen. Dit doolhof is gigantisch en het duurde minuten tot ik eindelijk boven de heggen uit kwam. En dan heb ik het nog niet over de draak.' 'Draak?' zei Orabelle verbijsterd. 'Heb je het vuur niet gezien? Hier zit een Lavadraak die op ons aan het jagen is. Ik hoop dat de anderen oké zijn.' Orabelle knikte zwijgend en kneep het water uit haar haar. 'Is het oké als ik je draag?' vroeg Cornelius.'Ik heb de uitgang van het doolhof gevonden. Als ik je er heen breng kan ik de anderen zoeken.' 'Oké,' zei Orabelle. Met een vrij rood gezicht sloeg ze haar armen om Cornelius' nek en hij nam haar zonder aarzeling vast in een prinsessenhouding. Ze realiseerde zich dat Engelen geen emoties als verliefdheid kenden. Cornelius steeg vliegensvlug op en zoals hij zelf al had gezegd kwamen ze na enkele minuten pas boven de struiken uit. Hij vloog nog een goed stuk hoger; daar was het ijskoud en dit vooral omdat de sneeuw hier harder viel en woei omdat er geen struiken waren die beschutting zouden bieden. Rillend keek Orabelle in het rond. Zoals Cornelius had gezegd stond een deel van het labyrint in vuur en vlam; de vonkenzee teerde de struiken gestaag weg. 'Oké, ik breng je naar de uitgang,' zei Cornelius en hij schoot gauw door de lucht. Sneeuwvlokjes ketsten tegen Orabelle's wangen en armen en ze voelde zich verkleumd en bevroren, maar ze was al blij dat Cornelius haar had gevonden. Dan was zij tenminste al veilig. Na een poosje zag ze hoe de eindeloze zee van struiken ophield en Cornelius daalde neer aan de rand van het labyrint. Hier waren alleen grasvlaktes, bossen en bergen in de verte en enkele bomen hier en daar. Een groot, doodstil meer weerspiegelde de sterrenhemel. 'Bedankt, Cornelius,' verzuchtte ze toen hij haar op de grond zette.'Ik hoop dat je de anderen vind.' Cornelius knikte zwijgend.'Ik hoop het ook.' In een vleugelflits, een witte vlek en één seconde was hij verdwenen. Orabelle bleef achter aan de rand van het labyrint, rillend in haar bevroren kleren en huiverend door de sneeuw die haar benen geselde en in haar haar en wimpers plakte. 'Haast je, Cornelius,' prevelde ze,'Ik wil hier weg.' Ze dacht aan Valerie en Grace. Zouden die haar missen? Waarschijnlijk niet, vooral Valerie niet. En bovendien, zouden Cyramelia en Adriel hen vinden? Zou Rosanna al wakker geworden zijn? Ze wist niet eens hoeveel tijd er was verstreken sinds haar ontvoering. Ze krulde zich op in een bol en zakte zijwaarts. De sneeuw bevroor op haar huid en haar wimpers plakten in haar ogen, die brandden van de kou en onderhand al roodomrand waren. Ook haar neus was gekleurd en hetzelfde gold voor haar wangen. 'Mama... papa...' Ze wou niet doodvriezen in dit verlaten oord! En vooral niet zielig gaan doen als dank dat Cornelius haar had gered. Ze zou hier netjes wachten op hem en de anderen. Dus besloot ze om zich wat warmer te maken en na een laatste huivering kroop ze gestaag maar zeker richting de rand van het labyrint. Daar drukte ze zich neer in de aarde, die niet besneeuwd was, naast de struiken. Ze legde haar rug tegen de ietwat warmere takken en de gevallen takjes onder haar warmden ook sneller op. Ze probeerde zich ook te ontspannen zodat ze sneller warm werd. Plots klonken er weer voetstappen bij de uitgang van het labyrint en toen Orabelle haar hoofd lichtjes ophief zag ze Adamaris tevoorschijn strompelen. Het mensenmeisje maakte een dankbaar geluidje en gooide zich tot Orabelle's verbazing met haar rug languit in de sneeuw. Maar niet voor lang; al gauw schoot ze weer overeind toen ze Orabelle zag.'Orabelle! Heb jij de uitgang ook gevonden? Wat een verrassing...' 'Nee,' zei Orabelle, 'Cornelius heeft me hier gebracht. Hij vliegt rond en probeert iedereen te zoeken.' 'Oh oké, gaat het? Je ziet er mottig uit,' 'Ik heb het erg koud,' zei Orabelle. 'Ha, ik niet, ik sta in vuur en vlam,' sidderde Adamaris en ze bedolf zichzelf weer in de vrieskoude sneeuw. 'Hoezo?' 'Die draak...' mompelde Adamaris alleen maar, en ze liet haar rug zien aan Orabelle. Grote brandstriemen sierden de verschroeide huid. 'Auw!!' riep Orabelle uit.'Voel je dat niet?' 'Nee, dat maakt me juist bezorgder...' murmelde het andere meisje fronsend. Opgedroogd bloed hing tussen haar haren en aan haar gezicht en Orabelle zag tot haar opluchting dat haar hoofd niet bloedde. 'Hoe heb je de ingang gevonden?' vroeg ze. 'Ik zat er het dichtst bij van iedereen, denk ik, mijn weg was helemaal niet moeilijk en ik wist dat uitgangen totaal tegenover ingangen zitten, dus als de ingang mijn rug was was de uitgang voor me. Ik probeerde zo recht mogelijk te lopen en dat is gelukt,' legde ze uit.'Wil je mijn trui trouwens?' Ze had hem rond haar middel geknoopt, dus die was nog intact. 'Oké,' zei Orabelle, en ze nam de zachte grote trui aan en trok hem over haar hoofd. Ze deed niet eens de moeite om haar haar weer uit de trui te trekken; dit voelde warmer.'Dankje.' Dan pas zag ze dat Adamaris' mechanische ledematen stuk waren. 'Oh nee...' zei ze. 'Dat is niet erg, ik kan het maken als we terug zijn in Huize Smaragd,' zei het meisje zorgeloos en ze klopte trots op de overgebleven mechanische delen. 'Hoe is dat gebeurt?' vroeg Orabelle zowel nieuwsgierig als bezorgd. 'Ik heb mijn reservewapens gebruikt toen ik de draak tegen het lijf liep,' legde Adamaris uit.'Niet dat het gelukt is.' Even later kwam Cornelius weer aanvliegen met een spartelende Naito over zijn schouder en Cheryl zittend in zijn armen. 'Het is al goed, het is al goed!' snauwde het Heksenmeisje en ongeveer drie meter boven de grond sprong ze al weg. Cornelius dropte een woeste Naito in de sneeuw.'Bedankt om ons te redden,' zei die nors, 'Maar je had me niet zo moeten dragen.' 'Jammer dan,' zei Cornelius,'we zijn eindelijk allemaal uit het labyrint. Nu moeten we de weg naar huis vinden.' 'Ik dacht het niet,' zei een onbekende stem. Orabelle draaide zich verschrikt om, net als de anderen. Een onbekende persoon met een zwarte kapmantel die haar gezicht volledig verhulde en enorm lang wit haar dat over haar schouders lag stond voor ze, met andere in mantel gehulde mensen naast zich. Eigenlijk waren het Engelen, zag Orabelle dan. Hun witte vleugels lagen opgevouwen tegen hun ruggen. De persoon die gesproken had kwam kalmpjes aanlopen met een opgerold touw in haar hand en bleef voor de anderen staan. Ze gooide haar kapmantel met een sierlijkheid die alleen zelfverzekerde Engelen hadden naar achteren en onthulde haar gezicht. Het had een scherpe v-vorm en ook haar ogen waren amandelvormig en hadden de kleur van rood-goudgele edelstenen. 'Het was eigenlijk de bedoeling dat de draak jullie doodde,' zei ze koeltjes,'maar we hadden niet verwacht dat Cornelius zijn vleugels zou kunnen gebruiken. We hebben blijkbaar niet genoeg gas in de kamer gespoten.' 'Nou, het was genoeg voor mijn part, dankje,' zei Adamaris bits.'Wat gaan jullie nou doen? Ons alsnog vermoorden?' 'Nee, jullie vermoorden was alleen een eventuele gebeurtenis. Misschien hebben we jullie onderschat,' zei een ander Engelmeisje met krullend bloedrood haar. De jongen naast haar kon alleen maar haar broer zijn. De andere Engelen bleven in stilte staan. 'We hebben besloten om te wachten tot jullie vrienden - onze echte doelwitten, jullie komen ophalen.' zei de Engel. 'Zeik niet, wie zegt er dat we hier lekker blijven staan?' zei Cheryl neerbuigend. De Engel knipte met haar vingers en even later snoerde haar touw hen allemaal met de ruggen tegen elkaar aan. De roodharige Engelen liepen naar ze toe en knoopten de touwen strak toe terwijl Cheryl schreeuwend vloekte, Naito ze een kopstoot probeerde te geven en Adamaris ze met een klein mes probeerde neer te steken. Geen van allen slaagde. De Engelen gaven ze een duw en even later zaten ze allemaal neer op de grond, tegen elkaar aan. 'Nou, ik heb tenminste warm nu,' zei Cheryl die het zich wat gemakkelijker zitten maakte.'Hopelijk komen Addie en Cyramelia gauw.' 'Dat hoop ik ook,' zei de witharige Engel. Ze toverde een stoel tevoorschijn uit het ijs en de sneeuw en ging erop zitten. De meeste Engelen volgden haar voorbeeld of gingen gewoon op de grond zitten. Ondertussen verstuurde een ander een blauw sneeuwvlokje richting het westen. 'Ze zullen de boodschap rond ochtendgloren krijgen,' zei hij dan. 'Ochtendgloren? Dan ben ik doodgevroren...' huiverde Naito. 'Was het je bedoeling om te rijmen?' zei Cornelius met zijn hoofd in zijn nek om oogcontact te zoeken. 'Ja.' 'Je bent zeker van plan om deze laffe amateur-ontvoerders zo hard te pesten en de irriteren dat ze ons vrijlaten?' vroeg Orabelle verveeld. 'Ik hou van jullie,' giechelde Adamaris. left Hoofdstuk 26 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 28 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje